


Our roots remain as one

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: d'Artagnan Romances-verse [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, Centered around Charlotte and her sisters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Period Typical Queerphobia, Period Typical Slut Shaming, Post-Canon, d'Artagnan is actually a woman, fem!d'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Charlotte gets a letter from her sisters inviting her back to Gascony





	Our roots remain as one

            “d’Artagnan!”

            Charlotte glanced down to see Pierre making his way up the stairs. “What’s going on?”

            “A letter for you, sir,” Pierre said and handed it to her. “From Gascony.”

            Charlotte felt cold and she distractedly thanked Pierre before she opened the seal on the letter and unfolded it. It was in Georgette’s elegant scrawl.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I’ve heard about your many adventures, including your marriage to the Captain of the Musketeers. I wish that I’d have heard it all from you instead of from our dear cousin, Espoir. Seeing as it’s been quite a long time since I’ve seen you, and none of us have met your loving husband, we all would like for you to come home. You and your family, if you have one. Send me a reply as soon as you’ve made up your mind._

_Your Oldest Sister, with much love._

_Georgette_

            Charlotte felt her ears burning. She’d forgotten about the power of Georgette’s passive aggressive lectures. The next thing she felt was white hot anger coursing through her. She whirled around and stomped her way into Athos’s office.

            “Tell me I did not just read what I thought I just read!” Charlotte snapped as she slapped the letter down on Athos’s desk. He looked up from his papers in confusion.

            “You didn’t?”

            “Athos!” Charlotte began to pace and she crossed her arms tightly.

            “Charlotte,” Athos said calmly and picked up the now crinkled letter to read it. He flicked his eyes over the words as Charlotte paced like a caged animal. “What’s the problem? Your sisters just want to see you, to meet me. I’d say that’s reasonable enough.”

            “It’s not!” Charlotte huffed and suddenly stopped her pacing.

            “Why?” Athos asked.

            Charlotte glared at him. “I’ve not spoken to Georgette since I was four years old. I’ve not spoken to Amélie since I was five. I’ve not spoken to Cosette since I was seven. They didn’t even write to me when our father died!” Charlotte began pacing again to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

            Athos sighed and he moved to catch Charlotte by the shoulders. “ _Ma belle femme_ , please.” Charlotte stopped and leaned into Athos’s comforting touch. “I know you are frustrated, but if I were in your position- if Thomas were alive,” Athos said softly and stroked his thumbs over her shoulders, “I would go. No matter how upset with him I was, I would go.” He kissed her forehead. “Whatever you decide, whether we go or not, I will stand by your decision.”

            Charlotte slumped a little and leaned into Athos so she could steady herself. “Alright,” she said softly. “I’ll _think_ about it.”

            “I’m glad to hear it.” Athos pulled back and gave her a small smile before he went back to his desk and handed her back her letter. She tucked it into her belt and sighed as she made her way out of Athos’s office. She stood on the balcony and stared out at the yard beneath her where the children were.

            Henry was sitting to the side with Claire who was reading to him from a book, Raoul was running around with Marie on his back and whooping as Marie shouted orders from her perch, and Léon and Alexandrée were wrestling in the dirt.

            “Be careful with your sister, Léon!” Charlotte called with a fond shake of her head. He just grinned at her before Alexandrée pushed him hard and he fell backwards into the mud.

            “I see you’ve taken a much more hands-on approach to parenting,” Athos chuckled from behind her. She elbowed him playfully.

            “They’re children, let them be children.” Athos hummed his agreement before kissing her temple.

            “Ew! Maman! Papa! Stop!” Raoul shouted with exaggerated gagging noises.

            Charlotte sighed. “I don’t think I’m letting Aramis near the children ever again.”

            Athos laughed at that.

…..

            The children were all tucked into bed when Charlotte pulled the letter out again. She read it over and traced her finger over her sister’s looping handwriting. She felt a pang of longing for Gascony.

            “There’s no shame in wanting to go back,” Porthos said and Charlotte jumped. She’d thought she was alone. “It’s home.”

            “Gascony hasn’t been home for years, Porthos.” Charlotte shrugged bitterly. “The only thing there for me was my father, without him… nothing. Paris is my home because _you_ are my home.”

            “But they’re your family,” Porthos shrugged.

            Charlotte wanted to protest, to tell Porthos that that wasn’t true, but it felt the smallest bit like a lie. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Athos, I will think about it.”

            “I hope you actually do,” Porthos said and he ducked to kiss her softly.

            She stayed at her place at the table, rereading the letter and trying to remember her sister’s faces. The faces of the boys they’d married. It’d been so long. She shut her eyes and felt a lump forming in her throat. She wanted to go, but she had no idea what she was going to say to them.

            She opened her eyes and realized that it had been dark for a while. She stood from her place at the table and took a moment to think before she left the room and went to check in on the children.

            Raoul and Léon were settled peacefully next to each other. Something that they hardly ever did in their waking hours. Marie and Claire were tucked into their bed and Charlotte smiled as she gently moved a curl away from Marie’s mouth before it fell in. She moved over to the twins and settled her hip against their bed. They both looked so much like their father already. She smoothed out the blankets where Alexandrée had thrashed around and kicked them off. Henry was sleeping contentedly and Charlotte leaned down to press a kiss to her son’s forehead.

            Her children had the small family that she’d surrounded them with, but she wondered if perhaps they wanted more. They had each other and some of the street children to play with, but having family- it was different. Charlotte remembered what it was like to grow up with her sprawling extended family. Her father with his brother and sisters and their spouses, Charlotte’s many cousins as well as her sisters and their fiancés. It’d always made her feel secure. Like there was a place she belonged no matter what. She wanted the children to have that as well.

            With her mind made up she slipped out of the children’s room and went to bed.

…..

            “I wanted to talk to you all about the letter from my sister,” Charlotte said and settled the offending letter on the table. “I’ve made a decision, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything.”

            Four pairs of eyes watched her warily from where they were sat around the table.

            Charlotte fidgeted for a moment before she took a deep breath. “I want all of us, the children included, to go to Gascony. My sisters and I have not been close in a long time, something I have to say I regret. I want my children to know their extended family. It’s something that I treasure about my childhood.” She tucked her hands under her arms and smiled weakly. “Paris is my home and _you_ are my family, but Gascony was my childhood and it’s something I’d like to share with the children.”

            There was a moment of silence as the others looked between her and each other.

            “It might take a while to ensure the garrison will run smoothly in our absence,” Constance said and looked at Athos who nodded.

            “I’ll have to discuss it with the Queen Regent,” Aramis said. “And with Louis.”

            Charlotte nodded and she turned to Porthos. “All my duties can be dispatched no matter where I go. And we’ve only been to Gascony once or twice before.”

            Charlotte looked to Athos. “I told you I would stand by your decision,” Athos said simply.

            “Then I suppose we’re in agreement?” She asked and each of them nodded. “Then let’s get started.”

…..

            Charlotte fastened the packs to the saddle as Raoul and Claire darted around the horses. Charlotte rolled her eyes at them fondly as she patted Kaspar’s neck. The horse snorted and she nodded sympathetically. “I understand perfectly.” She caught Henry up as he was darting past and peppered his face in kisses. He laughed and buried his face in her neck. “Are you all ready?” She asked and he nodded quietly. “Well, let’s get you settled then.” She carried him over to the cart where the children would be riding.

            She lifted Henry from her hip and settled him in with the blankets they’d used to pad the bottom and sides. Not only would the children be riding in there, they’d be sleeping there so they were covered and away from view.

            Constance was, thankfully, herding the rest of the children over. Charlotte gave Constance a short kiss on the cheek before lifting Alexandrée and Marie into the cart as well. She lifted Léon to shuffle him away but he immediately kicked up a fuss.

            “No! ‘Ramis!”

            “Aramis is going to ride Boaz, he doesn’t have a spot for you,” Charlotte tried to explain but Léon continued to fuss and then eventually burst into tears. Charlotte rubbed his back and sighed heavily as she looked to Constance.

            “I’ll get him,” Constance said with a soft smile before going to find Aramis.

            Charlotte held onto Léon until Constance and Aramis showed up, Aramis with a crease between his brows. “What is it?” He asked and settled a hand on Léon’s back.

            “He wanted you, wants to ride with you,” Charlotte explained. “I tried to tell him that you were going to be riding and there wouldn’t be room, but…” She nodded at her sniffling son helplessly.

            “Not to undermine you,” Aramis said and rubbed at Léon’s back gently to soothe the boy, “but I think he could sit in front of me in the saddle. He’s so small.” Aramis ran his hand over Léon’s messy brown hair.

            Charlotte nodded and she shifted Léon to get his attention. “Did you hear that? Hm? Aramis said you could ride with him.” Léon perked up a bit and smiled through his watery eyes. “But,” Charlotte said seriously, “if you don’t behave for Aramis you’ll ride in the cart. Understood?” Léon nodded and then held his arms out for Aramis. Charlotte passed him over easily and Aramis grinned at Léon as he walked off with him. It made Charlotte’s chest twist up. She pushed it away because then Raoul and Claire were pulling at her doublet.

            “Maman! Does that mean I can ride with you?” Raoul asked and grinned up at Charlotte pleadingly. “I’ll be good, I promise!” Charlotte felt her heart warm.

            “Alright,” Charlotte agreed.

            “Does that mean I can ride with Papa?” Claire asked and glanced between Constance and Charlotte hopefully.

            “You’ll have to ask him,” Constance said and Claire quickly darted off to do just that.

            “You know he’s going to say yes,” Charlotte said as she combed her fingers through Raoul’s hair to try and get it untangled.

            “Of course he is.” Constance laughed and flicked her braid over her shoulder. “Athos can never say no to his children.”

            Charlotte nodded and she guided Raoul over to Kaspar so they could mount up and get going. If they were going to make it to Gascony on time they needed to leave now. Athos was already mounted up with Claire in front of him, grinning excitedly. Charlotte lifted Raoul into the saddle and then mounted up herself. Raoul leaned against her and waved at Athos who just smiled. She clicked her tongue and kicked her horse into motion. She looked behind her as they left the garrison. She hoped that everything would be alright.

…..

            Charlotte smiled as the children, uninhibited by space, ran around in the sprawling field. “Stay close!” She shouted to remind them. They’d gotten bored just riding or riding in the cart so they were letting them run alongside until they got tired. The girls were picking wildflowers and long stalks of grass as they ran. Claire was weaving them into expert crowns and placing them in her siblings’ hair.

            Léon finally gave up on running and clambered up into the cart, grinning at Charlotte widely as he then turned to inspect his scraped knee. Raoul was carrying Henry on his back and Claire and Marie were still weaving their flower crowns as Alexandrée kicked out at the long grass.

            Charlotte tipped her face toward the sun and breathed in the fresh air.  She opened her eyes when she heard someone reining in beside her. Aramis’s grin was what she was met with when she opened her eyes.

            “We’re going to be there soon,” Aramis said conversationally. Charlotte felt a lance of panic and anticipation spike through her stomach. “Are you sure that you’re going to be alright?”

            “It’d be a waste for us to turn around now,” Charlotte said. “And I gave my sisters my word that I would come.”

            Aramis nodded and he shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll be alright.” Charlotte nodded and she shifted awkwardly in her saddle as the younger children were deposited into the cart: Raoul too tired to carry his baby brother, and Alexandrée never straying too far from her twin’s side. Marie climbed up as well after a short amount of time and her and Léon chattered happily and helped to keep the two youngest entertained.

            “We should stop soon,” Aramis said and looked at the way the sun was already beginning its descent down.

            “I’ll tell Athos.” She kicked Kaspar and headed to the front of their little column to where Athos and Porthos were riding next to each other. “Aramis says we should stop soon. Give the horses and the children a break.” Athos looked back to where Raoul and Claire were beginning to slow, their faces pink from exertion.

            “You’re probably right,” he said and then turned to Porthos. “Ride ahead and find us a spot.” Porthos nodded and grinned before he and his horse shot off ahead. “You don’t need to worry so much.”

            “I’m not worried,’ Charlotte lied but Athos saw right through it. He gave her a look and she sighed. “It’s been a long time, Athos. I’m not who I was, or even who I’m sure my sisters thought I would be. I can’t help but be a little wary.”

            “They’re your family, and they love you.” Charlotte nodded and smiled weakly at Athos. She wanted to believe that, truly she did, but she wasn’t sure.

            “Just ahead!” They looked up to see Porthos under the shelter of some trees. He’d found somewhere for the night. “Bring it in here!”

            Charlotte twisted in the saddle to look back at Constance. She nodded and flicked the reins of the horses pulling the cart. They all pulled off the beaten road and toward where Porthos was now standing in the grass, having gotten down off his horse.

            “Let me help you,” he said and moved to take Charlotte’s waist when she’d thrown her leg over and was ready to slide down. His set her on the ground and she got on her toes to kiss him softly in thanks. “Good?”

            “Yes,” she said and smiled as she covered his hands briefly. He nodded before letting his hands fall from Charlotte’s waist.

            She moved over to where Constance had pulled the cart off the road. She hopped up and smiled as the children clambered over. They easily settled into the routine of making camp and Charlotte settled once the children were settled around the fire with their dinners.  Once the children had eaten, Aramis and Charlotte took them all over to the cart to put them to bed.

            Aramis sat in the cart with the children around him, laying down as Aramis spun one of his ridiculous tales. Charlotte smiled as Aramis exaggerated his expressions. The children laughed but eventually Aramis’s voice gentled. After he finished his story, he sang a soft Spanish lullaby that sent them all one-by-one to sleep.

            Aramis shifted Léon off his lap and then slipped out of the cart. “You didn’t have to stay, I could have handled them,” Aramis said and kissed her so softly it made her whole body warm.

            “I know, but I like to hear you sing to them,” Charlotte said and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You don’t sing nearly as much as you did when the children were babies.”

            “They outgrew it,” Aramis said with a shrug. “But sometimes they’ll still allow it.” Charlotte laughed softly and pressed her face into his chest. “Come now, to bed.” Aramis kissed her head and Charlotte nodded.

            She let him lead her toward the bedrolls they’d laid out. Athos and Porthos were both still talking quietly, Constance checking on provisions and finishing up with the dishes. She and Aramis curled up into each other after stripping down to their shirts and trousers.

            “What’s wrong?” Aramis asked after a moment.

            “Nothing,” Charlotte lied. Aramis pulled back to give her a skeptical look. “Alright, if you must know… I’m worried about how my sisters will see me. How they’ll judge me.”

            “For what?”

            “For _this_.” Charlotte bit her lip. “I’m married to Athos and yet I have children with another man, sleep with an additional man, and am intimate with a woman who has borne my husband a child.” She frowned.

            “If they don’t accept you, _querido_ , then you don’t have to stay in touch with them. It will be hard, but if it is what you must do then…” Aramis shrugged.

            “I love you,” Charlotte said and leaned up to kiss Aramis. He shifted them so Charlotte was on her back and Aramis was propped up on his arms, cradled between her legs.

            “And I love you,” Aramis said and brushed kisses to her cheeks and then her neck.

            “This is ridiculous,” Charlotte had to smother a laugh. The others were just a stone’s throw away.

            “And yet,” Aramis chuckled against her skin.

            “And yet,” she repeated and reached for the hem of his shirt. It was easy to pull off since Aramis wore his so loose when he wasn’t being First Minister. He slipped his hand under her own and scowled to feel the stiff fabric of her corset.

            “I despise this thing,” Aramis muttered as he slipped her shirt off.

            “Poor Aramis,” Charlotte said and laughed as Aramis yanked on the knots trying to get them undone. She watched him struggle in the dark before reaching up to guide his hands into unknotting the laces better.

            Aramis loosened it and together they worked it off until they were pressed skin-to-skin from the waist up. Aramis made a soft noise of approval and Charlotte tangled her fingers into his thick curls. They were quiet but they didn’t rush themselves as they kissed and touched and stripped off their remaining clothes.

            When Aramis finally slipped inside her, Charlotte relaxed with a soft exhale. It’d been too long since she and Aramis had been this intimate. Aramis was around, of course, but it wasn’t the same when he was so bone-tired from endless meetings and other duties that he did little more than kiss them all goodnight and fall immediately to sleep.

            Charlotte and Aramis took things slowly as they moved together. Aramis kissed her tenderly, his hands working in perfect tandem with the thrusts of his hips. Charlotte’s breathing hitched as they both inched closer to the edge. One sharp, decisive snap of Aramis’s hips and the brush of his calloused fingers had Charlotte gasping and shaking as pleasure rolled through her. Aramis followed her not long after, pressing his face into her collar to keep quiet.

            Charlotte smoothed Aramis’s hair down gently and smoothed her hands over his heated skin. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” Charlotte said and brushed a kiss to Aramis’s temple.

            “I’m thinking about how much I love you, and how it has been far too long since we’ve done this.” Aramis gave her a breathy laugh and pulled away so he could grab at least their under things to pull back on. Aramis was sprawled on his back in his undergarments while Charlotte was curled up in his shirt when the others came back.

            Porthos took one look at them and shook his head at them. “You two honestly couldn’t wait for the rest of us?”

            “Sorry Porthos, my love,” Aramis said and smiled, not at all looking or sounding sorry.

            “Shuddup,” Porthos muttered. “You’ve already gone and done it.” Porthos pulled a face and he moved to lay down on Aramis’s other side. Charlotte held out her arms for Constance and Constance pulled off her corset before she settled, Athos settling on Constance’s other side.

            Charlotte felt more at peace, but the back of her mind was buzzing with nerves at the thought of reuniting with her sisters in the next day or so.

…..

            Charlotte frowned at the rubble and burnt-out remains of the farmhouse she grew up in. “Maman?” Charlotte turned to see Raoul staring at her with wide eyes.

            “What is it _mon loulou_?” Charlotte asked and lifted him up.

            “You looked sad,” he said and clutched onto her doublet.

            “This used to be my home,” Charlotte said. “It was burned down, so I am a little sad.”

            “When did that happen?” Raoul asked with wide, concerned eyes.

            “Far, far before you were born,” Charlotte said and kissed his head. “Before your Papa and I even got married.”

            “That _was_ a long time ago,” Raoul said and Charlotte laughed as she set him down.

            “That it was.”

            “Charlotte? Raoul?” Athos was shading his eyes against the sun as he stood at the top of the hill.

            “Here, _mon amour_!” Charlotte called. Athos made his way over and ruffled Raoul’s hair.

            “Is that it?” Athos asked and nodded toward the heap that had been the d’Artagnan family home.

            “It was. Once.” Charlotte looked it over for a moment more before she gently touched Raoul’s shoulder. “Let’s go. We should get to Georgette’s before it gets dark.”

            “Charlotte,” Athos said quietly and took her hand.

            “It’s alright. I just haven’t seen it since… it’s been a while.” Charlotte gave him a small smile before she kissed his cheek.

            Athos merely gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he dropped her hand and they began to finish their last leg of the journey. The children seemed excited as they looked around the countryside. Even Constance had seemed to perk up. She’d hardly ever left Paris, even before her marriage to Jacques.

            “It’s beautiful out here,” Aramis said and when Charlotte looked, he was staring at her bum. She sent him a stern look and he raised his eyes to smile at her.

            “It is,” Athos agreed though he was looking around at the landscape.

            Charlotte reined in as they went over the top of the hill that overlooked her sister’s home. She bit her lip but forced herself to go on. When they neared the house, Charlotte went ahead and slid from her saddle before Kaspar had even stopped moving.

            “Georgette!” Charlotte called and she felt her stomach squirming.

            A woman came out and Charlotte was struck with how her sister looked. Her light brown hair was still curly, though now it was streaked with grey. Her light eyes pierced into Charlotte’s dark ones. Then her eyes were taking in Charlotte’s weather-stained clothes. More likely she was balking at the fact that Charlotte was dressed as a man.

            “Charlotte?” Georgette asked and Charlotte took in the sound of her sister’s voice. It wasn’t high, but it wasn’t as low as Charlotte’s own.

            “It’s me,” Charlotte said and she pulled her riding gloves off. She tucked them into her belt.

            “Are you alone?” Georgette asked and scanned the horizon.

            “No,” Charlotte said. “My husband and our children are behind me. I thought… well- we’re not alone either. We have a bit of a large extended family.” Charlotte gave Georgette a sheepish smile.

            “What does that-?” Georgette cut herself off and Charlotte looked over to see the others coming.

            “I’ll introduce you,” Charlotte said and she gestured for Georgette to follow her. Georgette walked out further into the yard, wiping her hands on her apron. “Georgette, this is my husband, Athos.” Athos slid down and he held out his hand. Georgette took it and Athos pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

            “A pleasure to meet you, Captain,” Georgette said.

            “We are family, please call me Athos,” Athos said and his lips quirked up into a small smile.

            Porthos and Aramis walked over with smiles as well.

            “Georgette, this is General Porthos du Vallon,” Charlotte said and gestured to Porthos. “And this is the First Minister of France, Aramis. They were both Musketeers once upon a time,” Charlotte said and grinned brightly at them. They too brushed kisses to the back of Georgette’s hand.

            “A pleasure, sirs,” Georgette said and smiled at them though Charlotte could see she seemed nervous.

            “There’s Constance with the children,” Athos said to break the obvious tension.

            “Ah,” Charlotte said and smiled as the children all walked up tentatively. “Georgette, this is my oldest, Raoul.” Charlotte settled her hand on his head as he peered up at his aunt. “Then there’s Léon,” Charlotte pointed out, “and then the twins: Henry and Alexandrée.” Charlotte put a hand on their heads when they clung to her legs.

            Georgette’s eyes narrowed as she took in the coloring of the twins. Charlotte tensed immediately and Athos, sensing the tension, broke in. “And this, is Constance. She is the steward of the garrison and took your sister in. These are her children, Claire and Marie.”

            “I see,” Georgette said and Charlotte didn’t like the way that Georgette was looking at Claire, who looked quite a lot like her father, Athos.

            Charlotte felt her face coloring with indignation but then Aramis was stepping in to smooth things over.

            “You have a lovely home, madame. We’re sorry to impose upon you, I’m sure you were accounting on their being less of us,” Aramis said with a smile. “But we’ve always heard Charlotte’s stories about Gascony, and we were glad to take advantage of a time to see it without someone shooting at us.”

            “You’ve been to Gascony?” Georgette asked.

            “On Musketeer business,” Porthos nodded.

            “Then you’ve not really seen Gascony,” Georgette said with a soft smile. “Come inside, you all must be exhausted from your journey. My husband and sons will be home soon.” Charlotte nodded and helped Constance to usher the children inside. Georgette stopped her in the doorway. “Wouldn’t you like to change into something more comfortable?” She eyed Charlotte’s trousers with a slight scowl.

            “I’m perfectly content, thank you.” Charlotte smiled and pushed past her sister to head into the kitchen.

            She could feel Georgette’s glare.

            Later, Charlotte smiled as Georgette introduced her husband, Christophe, and her two boys, Mathias and Théo. Christophe seemed a pleasant man and Charlotte immediately adored her two nephews. And her nephews seemed to take to her too. At thirteen and fifteen respectively, they were both eager to hear stories of their adventures as Musketeers.

            “So there we were,” Charlotte said, “I’ve got one shot left in my pistol and-”

            “I think that’s enough stories for tonight,” Georgette cut Charlotte off abruptly as she stood. “Boys, wash up and then to bed.”

            “But Mama!” Mathias protested. “Aunt Charlotte was just getting to the good part.”

            “ _Now_.”

            Charlotte frowned but gave the boys a smile as they trooped off to bed. “What was that about?” Charlotte demanded once the boys were tucked away with the other children in the sitting room.

            “I don’t want you filling their heads with ideas, Charlotte!” Georgette snapped. “They’re going to be farmers like their father, like our father, not… not swashbucklers!”

            “Why not?!” Charlotte demanded. “I did it!”

            Georgette’s face turned red and both women were glaring daggers into each other.

            “Charlotte.” Charlotte whipped around to see Athos looking at her calmly. “Perhaps this is a discussion for another time? When you’ve had more sleep, perhaps?”

            “It’s been a long day for all of us,” Christophe said diplomatically.

            “It has,” Porthos agreed and gently took Charlotte’s shoulders and steered her away.

            Charlotte’s scowl stayed resolutely in place as they all went to their rooms, having been divided up. Charlotte and Athos were in a room together, Aramis and Porthos were in the boys’ room since there were two beds, and Constance had assured that she’d be fine sleeping with the children to keep an eye on them.

            Charlotte unbuckled her pauldron and set it aside gently before she started tearing at her doublet.

            “ _Ma femme_ ,” Athos said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

            “Athos, just- just don’t,” Charlotte muttered and suddenly the fight drained out of her. Athos hummed but he continued to hold her until she fully relaxed in his arms and leaned into him. He gently opened up her doublet and she moved away from him to toss it aside.

            “I love you,” Athos said quietly.

            “I know,” Charlotte said.

            “Even when you’re acting like a fool,” Athos added on and Charlotte scowled at him.

            “How so?”

            “Your sister doesn’t approve so you’re throwing a childish fit? Really? Isn’t that a bit beneath you, _cher_?” Athos gave her a look.

            “Shut up. It’s one thing to disapprove and it’s another to… to do what she’s doing.” Charlotte shimmied out of her trousers and then sat on the edge of the bed. “Did you _see_ the looks she gave Henry and Alexandrée? I know what she was thinking. She looked right at Porthos when she thought it. And then Claire!” Charlotte scowled. “As if I was stupid enough not to notice that Claire looks like you.”

            “I’m sure it’s out of sisterly concern,” Athos said and moved to pull her down onto the bed with him.

            “It’s none of her business!” Charlotte hissed into Athos’s neck.

            “Just go to sleep. We can talk about it more tomorrow,” Athos said and kissed her forehead.

            Charlotte settled down but sleep didn’t come for a long time.

…..

            The next morning saw Charlotte disregarding the dress that had been left at the end of her and Athos’s bed. she pulled her doublet on but left her pauldron sitting on the chair in the corner with her cloak.

            Athos was still in bed and Charlotte moved to press a soft kiss to his cheek before slipping out of their room and out of the house. She walked for a little while the sun came up fully over the fields. She was passing a copse of trees when she spotted Aramis in his trousers and shirt sleeves, his braces hanging off his shoulders. He was sitting in the tall grass with the scripture, reading quietly.

            “Hello, you,” Charlotte said softly, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere. She moved to sit next to him, her head on his shoulder. He tucked his book away and pressed a kiss to her temple.

            “Good morning,” he said just as softly.

            “What are you doing up so early?” Charlotte asked and shifted closer to his warmth, the air still having a bit of a chill to it.

            “Just taking in the view and the quiet.” Aramis hummed as he moved to settle his hand on her hip. “It’s peaceful out here.”

            “It is,” Charlotte hummed and shifted so she could press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Aramis tilted his head so he could kiss her properly and Charlotte smiled into it. She liked the softness of Aramis’s unhurried kisses, liked how relaxed he seemed.

            She was also pleased when Aramis laid her on her back. Aramis shoved his hands under her shirt and pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Charlotte pushed him away so she could get her shirt off and the grass tickled her naked back and sides as she settled again.

            Charlotte smiled into Aramis’s kisses and reached for the laces of his breeches.

…..

            Charlotte smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to Aramis’s bare chest, her fingers playing over his hip.

            “What’s going on?” Charlotte’s face went pale to see Georgette standing there with her hands on her hips.

            “Georgette, it’s not what it looks like,” Charlotte and extracted herself from Aramis’s embrace. She grabbed up her shirt and slipped it on embarrassedly.

            “Oh please, Charlotte,” Georgette muttered.

            “You don’t know all the facts,” Charlotte said as she snatched up the rest of her clothes.

            “Was Captain of the Musketeers not good enough for you? Now you’ve got to have the First Minister of France?” Georgette asked and Charlotte’s face burned in shame.

            “How _dare_ you,” Charlotte said but her voice shook with hurt.

            “How dare _you_!” Georgette hissed. “You have a husband, Charlotte. You have _children_.” Charlotte’s hands shook as Aramis laid his hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to tell Athos.”

            Charlotte wanted to laugh as she pulled her leathers back on. When Georgette told Athos, Athos wouldn’t be able to hold back his reaction: he’d laugh in her face before admitting everything.

            “Go ahead,” Charlotte challenged.

            “Charlotte,” Aramis said. Charlotte was sure that Aramis had come to the same conclusion, that Athos wouldn’t keep the secret of their complex relationship.

            “No, Aramis. If she feels she must tell Athos, let her.” Charlotte shrugged off his hand and brushed past the two of them to head back to the house, straightening out her doublet as she walked.

            The children were all awake already, Charlotte had barely noted how much time had passed, and Porthos and Athos were playing with the boys in the grass. Athos had Léon around the waist, letting the boy hang upside down as he shrieked with laughter and tried to grab at his siblings who were running past him trying to wrestle each other.

            “Maman!” Léon laughed and he held his arms out for her. “Save me from Papa!!”

            Charlotte grinned and moved over to snatch Léon from Athos’s arms, righting him in the process. He laughed wildly and clung onto her. “Now that I’ve saved you from Papa, go play with your brothers and sisters.”

            Léon took off, staggering a little, but he seemed alright.

            “What’s wrong?” Porthos asked and Charlotte sighed heavily.

            “Well,” Charlotte said and she quietly told them both what had just occurred.

            “You two will be the death of me,” Athos said quietly and frowned.

            “We weren’t exactly expecting anyone to find us,” Charlotte muttered sassily. “Besides, it’s hardly fair for you to expect us to act like we’re only casual friends.”

            “Did I say that was what I expected?” Athos asked and Charlotte ducked her head. “Just, perhaps some discretion, _mon couer._ ”

            “From now on, yes,” Charlotte said. “But now, my sister seems duty-bound to tell you of my affair. Do try to keep from telling her everything.”

            “I will endeavor to do my best,” Athos said and Charlotte kissed his cheek.

“I’d suggest you try and appease your sister. Maybe by changing your clothes?” Porthos nodded down to her clothes. Charlotte shot Athos a glare, he must have told Porthos about the dress that Georgette had left on the end of their bed.

            “Must I?” Charlotte asked.

            “It’s worth a shot,” Pothos said. Athos kissed her soundly before Porthos was shoving her gently toward the house.

            “Fine,” she muttered and headed inside.

…..

            “Maman, you look like Constance,” Raoul said and wrinkled his nose at Charlotte’s skirts. “You never wear dresses.”

            “That’s not true,” Charlotte said and smoothed out the soft skirts as she sat to help Constance and her sister fix dinner.

            “The children hardly see you in anything other than your Musketeers uniform,” Constance pointed out. Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Constance before pulling Raoul into her lap and letting him help her cut vegetables.

            “I’m wearing a dress because your Aunt Georgette would prefer me to,” Charlotte explained as she pressed a soft kiss into Raoul’s wild hair. “I think her seeing me in my uniform makes her a little uncomfortable.”

            “Why?” Raoul asked.

            “Well,” Charlotte said and she bit her lip. “Constance?”

            “Your aunt hasn’t seen your maman since your maman was a little girl. Your maman dressed like a little girl, like your sisters, but now she dresses the same as your Papa. It must be strange for your aunt to see your maman that way.” Constance gave Charlotte a firm look.

            Charlotte sighed heavily and continued her work. Georgette reentered the kitchen and gave Charlotte a once over. “I’d glad you’ve decided to look more presentable for when the rest of our family arrives.”

            Charlotte had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping.

            “When will they arrive?” Constance asked.

            “Before nightfall, I’m sure.”

            “We’ll have just enough time, then,” Constance said with a bright smile.

            “That we will,” Georgette said and she gave Constance a small smile. For a while that’s all they did, working around each other and any of the children that wandered in and out. They heard clattering in the entryway off the kitchen and Georgette went out to greet everyone.

            “You should go,” Constance said and nudged Charlotte in the ribs. Charlotte bit her lip and shook her head.

            “I-”

            “No excuses, go get Athos and introduce him. I’ve got a few little things and then I’ll be right out,” Constance assured. Charlotte was infinitely grateful for Constance’s grace and stability.

            “Alright,” Charlotte said and swiftly kissed Constance’s cheek. She slipped outside and found Athos brushing down Argo. “Hey,” she said softly and brushed a kiss to the back of his neck. “More people have arrived.”

            Athos nodded. “I thought I heard horses,” he said and then turned. He looked her over and Charlotte flushed. Athos had only seen in her in a dress twice before, so for him the sight was still strange.

            “I hate it when you look at me like that when I’m dressed like this,” Charlotte said.

            “I’m admiring my beautiful wife,” Athos said placatingly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Now let’s go.”

…..

            “Ah, there she is,” Georgette said with a smile. Charlotte felt her stomach knot up unpleasantly at seeing another of her sisters and her family.

            “Charlotte!” Amélie ran up and hugged Charlotte tightly. Charlotte hugged her back just as fiercely and smiled.

            “Amélie,” Charlotte breathed. “It’s so good to see you.”

            “And you, _ma petite souer._ This is my husband Marc, and our daughter, Amandine.” Charlotte shook Marc’s hand and smiled at Amandine. She had to be around thirteen or fourteen like Mathias.

            “This is Athos,” Charlotte said and Athos nodded to Marc and pressed a soft kiss to both Amélie and Amandine’s hand. Charlotte’s niece blushed furiously as she took her hand back. “Our children are running around here somewhere.” Charlotte heard a sharp scream and winced. “That would most likely be them. Athos, would you-?”

            “I’m a step ahead of you,” Athos said and squeezed her hand. “And I’ll get the others.”

            “Others?” Amélie asked.

            “Athos and I’s brothers,” Charlotte smiled. “It’s… complicated.” Georgette’s face darkened but Charlotte ignored her. After a moment Athos came back with Raoul following close to his side, and Alexandrée perched on his shoulders. Porthos had Henry in his arms, and Aramis was smiling and talking to Léon. “There they are. Amélie, Marc, Amandine,” Charlotte said, “this is General Porthos du Vallon and the First Minister, Aramis.” They all seemed shocked that Charlotte had such friends. “We served together as Musketeers.”

            “Ah,” Amélie said and smiled as they both set the children down so they could shake Marc’s hand and press kisses to Amélie’s and Amandine’s hands. Amandine’s face seemed to only get redder, especially when Aramis winked at her good-naturedly.

            “These are my children. Raoul, my oldest, Léon, and then the twins, Henry and Alexandrée,” Charlotte said and gestured to each child as she named them.

            “After Father,” Amélie said softly. “He’d have loved that.”

            “He would,” Georgette said but there was an edge to her voice and Charlotte bristled. Athos set a hand to the small of her back. She relaxed into his touch.

            “Was Cosette far behind you?” Georgette asked.

            “Not at all, she should be here any moment with Antoine and the children,” Amélie said.

            “Amandine, why don’t you and Charlotte’s children go and play with the others?” Georgette suggested. Amandine nodded and the children all went to play around the back of the house where Claire, Marie, and Georgette’s boys were.

            The adults went inside the house and Charlotte could sense how charged the air between her and Georgette was. It dipped a little when Constance came in and introduced herself to Amélie.

            “Charlotte lived in my home when she was first starting in Paris. We’ve been friends since and now I work for the garrison,” Constance said with a smile.

            “I’m sure she was an absolute nightmare,” Amélie said with a light laugh. “She was when she was young. Always getting into trouble.”

            “Then nothing’s changed,” Athos said with a wry grin.

            The room broke into laughter. Charlotte felt her cheeks heat up and she punched Athos’s arm.

            “You can’t argue with that, pup,” Porthos said and grinned at her. She made a face at him.

            “So tell me how you came to be a Musketeer,” Marc said.

            “It’s a bit of a long story,” Charlotte said.

            “We’ve time while we wait for Cosette,” Christophe said with a small smile.

            “It all started when Papa and I were riding to Paris,” Charlotte started with a fond smile, slipping her hand into Athos’s and giving her fond smile to Aramis and Porthos.

…..

            “That’s incredible,” Amélie said in quiet awe. “All that and for the longest time no one suspected?”

            “It wasn’t until I was injured and Aramis had to sew me up that he and Porthos knew.” Charlotte let her hand brush the scar that still showed the spot where Athos had once shot her.

            “And Athos?” Amélie asked. “Never suspected or knew until you told him?”

            “Not once,” Athos said and quirked a small smile. Charlotte refrained from telling them that Athos had even kissed her for the first time before he knew her secret, but that didn’t seem like a good idea. “It took someone telling me for me to see it.”

            “And when you knew?” Amélie asked.

            “Ha hated me,” Charlotte said. Athos looked sheepish.

            “I didn’t _hate-_ ” Athos protested weakly.

            “Please, Athos. You’d hardly speak to her,” Aramis said.

            “It was a shock,” Athos justified. Charlotte smiled and shook her head. “But it didn’t take long for me to love you after that.”

            “A true love story,” Amélie teased.

            “I suppose it is,” Georgette said, cracking a small smile.

            “It certainly wasn’t an easy one,” Charlotte admitted. “There were a few times I wasn’t sure we were going to last,” Charlotte said and moved a strand of Athos’s hair away from his eyes.

            They all turned to look when they heard noise outside.

            “Must be Cosette,” Georgette said and she stood. She walked out and then after a few moments she returned with Cosette and her husband, Antoine.

            “Charlotte,” Cosette said softly and Charlotte bit her lip as she took in her sister’s delicate features. “You look so grown up.” Cosette came over and hugged her gently and Charlotte smiled. “What happened to your hair?” She asked and touched the ends of Charlotte’s hair.

            “Couldn’t have long hair and pull off my charade as a Musketeer. Besides, Papa was the one who cut it.” Charlotte smiled.

            “It suits you,” Cosette said. She turned to look at Charlotte’s boys. “Which one of you is Athos?”

            “That would be me,” Athos said and stood. She pulled him into a hug that had Athos stiffening awkwardly.

            “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Athos,” Cosette said and held him at arm’s length. “We’ve heard a little about you from Espoir.”

            “Ah,” Athos said.

            “Welcome to the family,” Cosette said softly and gently touched his elbow before she and her husband settled.

…..

            “Excuse me,” Charlotte said. She stood and walked into her and Athos’s bedroom. The dress she was wearing was beginning to agitate her, and despite what Georgette might want, she couldn’t take it anymore.

            She stripped until she was in her corset and small clothes. She raked a hand through her hair as she moved to pull on her leathers and her shirt.

            “And what do you think you’re doing?” Charlotte sighed and hearing Athos’s familiar drawl.

            “I can’t take it anymore. That dress was driving me mad,” she said and pulled her shirt over her head, tying it shut so she could pull her doublet on.

            “Your sister won’t like it.”

            “I don’t care if she doesn’t like it, Athos!” Charlotte snapped. “It’s who I am. I don’t wear dresses, I don’t defer to you in all things, and I don’t care if she doesn’t like it. That is who my father raised me to be, this is who I am.”

            Athos smiled at her. “Finally.”

            Charlotte gaped at him. “What?”

            “I’m glad you’ve decided to be yourself around your family. This is the woman I fell in love with,” Athos said and moved to take her hand. “I know it must be hard after all this time, but if they don’t love _you_ , with all your unwomanly habits,” Athos teased, “than they don’t truly love you.”

            “You could have said that earlier,” Charlotte laughed and slapped his arm.

            “You needed to come to this conclusion on your own,” Athos said seriously. “Now, finish up with that uniform and let’s get back out there.”

            Charlotte beamed as she finished buttoning up her doublet. She grabbed her pauldron and strapped it on decisively. “I love you.”

            “I know,” Athos said and nodded for her to go first.

            She marched back out into the dining room where the children had finally been corralled in. Constance, Aramis, and Porthos smiled proudly as she walked in, Athos trailing behind her.

            Georgette’s face was like thunder, Amélie was smiling just as brightly as Charlotte was, and Cosette seemed impassive. All of their husbands seemed to be covering laughter. “Charlotte, you’ve not met my son, Bastien, and my daughter, Suzette.”

            “Pleasure to meet you both,” Charlotte smiled at them both. They looked to be about twelve and fifteen.

            Charlotte had to step on her grin as Raoul and Léon leaned over to Mathias and said, “That’s our Maman.”

            They ate their dinner and Charlotte caught up with her sisters and spoke to her nieces and nephews. She was laughing and smiling by the end of the night, despite Georgette’s stern look and openly hostile glares.

            Charlotte helped Constance and Amélie clear the table and wash the dishes. Eventually Constance shooed her away saying she was hardly being any help. “Leave the domesticity to the professionals.” Charlotte made a face at her before joining the men in the sitting room.

            Antoine, Marc, and Christophe were chatting easily with Aramis and Porthos. Aramis and Porthos could talk amicably with anyone, but Athos was sitting a bit away from them and just listening. Charlotte moved over to his chair and sat on the arm, pressing an affectionate kiss to his hair.

            “Alright?” She asked quietly. He merely hummed in response. Charlotte knew Athos didn’t particularly like social occasions, but he was trying for her and the children’s sakes.  Eventually Constance and Charlotte’s sisters rejoined them. Constance sat between Porthos and Aramis and she could see the way the two of them itched to take her hand or wrap an arm around her waist, but they couldn’t. She gave them sympathetic looks.

            They talked about what Charlotte’s sisters had been up to, Charlotte trying to gently steer the conversation away from her adventures as a Musketeer. She smiled when the children, now exhausted from running around outside, started to make their way in. Raoul let Charlotte pull him into her lap, Léon went to sit with on Aramis’s knee, the twins curled up at Porthos’s feet, Marie sitting in Porthos’s lap, and Claire sat in Athos’s lap.

            Georgette gave Athos and Claire a searching look. There was no way to not see the similarities in their features with them sitting next to each other.

            “Alright, my little ones must be off to bed,” Constance said when there was a break in the conversation.

            “And mine as well,” Charlotte said and stood, lifting Raoul with her. He grumbled sleepily in protest but she just kissed his forehead and rubbed his back soothingly. “Aramis, would you mind helping?” She knew the children would most likely still be wound up from their day of playing. Aramis’s stories and soft singing voice would send them right off.

            “Of course,” Aramis said with a bright smile as he lifted Léon onto his hip.

            Charlotte’s sisters agreed it was time for their children to get some sleep as well.

            So that left only Charlotte’s brothers-in-law and Athos sitting in the room when the others went to tuck the children to sleep. She kissed all of the children goodnight and tucked them in snuggly despite their protests of not being tired. But after a story and a song from Aramis they were all dozing if not completely asleep.

            Charlotte walked back out and Athos was gone. Her sisters were sitting with their husbands and Charlotte sat down. Porthos, Constance, and Aramis were still in with the children to make sure they fell to sleep.

            “Charlotte,” Cosette said softly, “are you happy?”

            “I am,” Charlotte said easily. Her sisters exchanged looks. “What?” Charlotte asked and looked between them. Charlotte looked to her brothers-in-law and they shifted uncomfortably.

            “Well, if you’re happy then why are you having an affair?” Georgette asked frankly. Charlotte’s face turned red in a mix of embarrassment at having this conversation in front of everyone but there was also anger that colored her features.

            “I knew it’d come back to this,” Charlotte muttered darkly.

            “We were concerned,” Christophe said gently, trying to smooth over his wife’s words. “Athos seems to be very… withdrawn. We thought that’s why-”

            “Enough!” Charlotte snarled and stood to her full height. “Athos is an honorable and kind man! He is my husband and father to my children, I _love_ him! I won’t stand to hear your judgements on him when you don’t know him as I do!”

            “He’s not father to _all_ your children,” Georgette said.

            “What’s going on?” Charlotte turned around to see Porthos scowling with Aramis at his side. Porthos had been the one to speak.

            None of Charlotte’s sisters spoke.

            Charlotte set her shoulders and stared them all down. “If you want a confession, fine. You’re right. Athos is only the father to my two oldest. The twins are not his blood children, but they are _his_ because he loves them and he loves me.” Charlotte’s hands were shaking minutely at her sides. “Just as I know that Claire is his daughter, and I love her because I love Athos. You have no right to come into our family and judge us when you know _nothing_.”

            Charlotte stormed out of the house, leaving a silent room in her wake.

            She went out into one of the open fields and she let out an angry scream that echoed for a few moments before it died. She sighed and let the tension out of her body as she flopped onto her back in the grass.

…..

            Hours later that’s where Aramis found her as she stared up at the stars.

            “You’ll catch your death out here,” Aramis murmured as he settled down next to her. He laid her cloak over her and she nodded in gratitude. “Charlotte-”

            “Please, don’t,” Charlotte said quietly. Her temper had faded and now she just felt sad at how ashamed her sisters made her feel. She also felt ashamed of feeling ashamed. She loved Constance, Porthos, Aramis, and Athos in different ways but with the same intensity. Why couldn’t her sisters see that? “All I can think is if that’s what my sisters think of me… what would my father have thought?” Charlotte’s chest felt tight. “I know he loved me, but would he been upset with me, _ashamed_ of me?” Charlotte swiped the back of her hand over her eyes. “Would he hate me?”

            “Never,” Aramis said. “From everything you’ve told me of your father, he loved you no matter what you’d done wrong. Now, this is… unconventional but if you love us and we love you, how could he have been upset?”

             Charlotte couldn’t answer that. No one could. Her father had been a quiet and oftentimes surprising man. She couldn’t even fathom what he’d think of her now.

            “I want to go home,” Charlotte said softly.

            “If that’s what you truly want, we’ll go home,” Aramis said and leaned over to brush a soft kiss to her cheek. “But we need to get you inside, I’m sure if Athos is back he’s going to be beside himself.”

            “Alright,” Charlotte said and shoved herself up.

            Athos was there when they walked in and he immediately seemed relieved. “There you both are,” Athos said and he moved over to kiss Charlotte and he settled a hand on Aramis’s shoulder.

            Charlotte sent a dark look to her sisters as if to say ‘see, he _does_ care’.

            “To bed,” Aramis reminded and he set a gentle hand on her back and turned her in the direction of her and Athos’s bedroom. Charlotte sent her family one last dark look before she and Athos headed off to bed.

…..

            The next morning was tense for everyone. Charlotte went out in the early morning to drill herself because she knew she needed to let off some steam before she lost her temper again.

            Aramis joined her and she smiled at him as they sparred.

            Aramis was rusty from his time as First Minister, but he was still quick. Charlotte ducked under one of his swings and threw herself against him to knock him off balance. They both fell and Charlotte, straddling his waist, held down his sword arm and touched her _main gauche_ to his throat.

            “And now, you’re dead,” Charlotte said and grinned down at him.

            “Pity because I’m precisely where I wanted to be,” Aramis laughed lightly and leaned up to kiss her.

            “You two!” They both turned their heads to see Constance laughing at them. “If you are quite finished, breakfast is on the table.”

            They grinned at each other and Charlotte rolled off of Aramis before she sheathed both her weapons and they made their way back inside.

            The atmosphere of the room changed when Charlotte entered but she ignored it. She wasn’t sure she cared what her sisters thought anymore. She smiled and kissed Athos when he slid a plate her way and she made faces at the children as they grinned happily at her.

            She glanced at her sisters who were watching her far too closely. Charlotte stood and took her breakfast outside. She wasn’t going to be a spectacle for her sisters to watch. She pulled herself up onto the fence that kept the horses from getting too far away.

            “You can’t hide from them.” Charlotte turned to see Athos leaning against the fence as well.

            “You’re one to talk.”

            “Charlotte-”

            “I know,” Charlotte said and sighed heavily. “I just don’t think Gascony is my home anymore. This isn’t my home and this isn’t my family.”

            Athos seemed to take that in for a moment. “Perhaps in time they’ll come around.”

            “Maybe,” Charlotte granted. “I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

            “Then we are going home?” Athos asked.

            “Yes.”

…..

            The children said their goodbyes and Charlotte smiled. She was glad they’d enjoyed their time out here. She got them all loaded up into the cart. She turned and said goodbye to all her nieces and nephews before she turned to her brothers-in-law. She said her goodbyes to them and then she faced her sisters.

            She clenched her jaw for a moment and then took a steadying breath. “If you ever find yourselves in Paris, you will _always_ be welcome at the Musketeer garrison. Tell them you’re looking for d’Artagnan, and if I’m not there… ask for Brujon.” She kept her hands on her hips.

            “If we’re ever in Paris, we’ll find you,” Amélie said and she pulled Charlotte into a hug. Charlotte tensed up for a second before she slowly relaxed and hugged her sister back. Charlotte hugged Cosette as well but Georgette merely nodded to her, keeping her arms folded across her chest. Charlotte nodded back before she turned to pull herself up onto her horse.

            She glanced back to her sister’s farm only when they were at the top of the hill. It felt like a firm goodbye, but Charlotte hoped that maybe things would get better. She bit her lip and urged her horse on. She wanted to go home.

…..

            Charlotte frowned as she tugged at her uniform. It seemed determined not to lay properly. She scowled in the looking glass.

            “Something wrong?” Constance asked.

            “It’s nothing,” Charlotte said and smoothed the leather of her doublet down again before she moved to strap her pauldron to her shoulder. Constance was watching her with narrowed eyes and Charlotte scowled. “What?”

            “You look different,” Constance said after a moment.

            Charlotte felt her face flush. “No, I don’t.”

            “You do.” Charlotte shook her head as she moved away to head up to the palace. She had guard duty. She was assigned to the Queen Regents routine and she quietly shadowed the Queen as Anne went about her normal daily duties.

            Anne was reading over some documents when she paused to look at Charlotte. “Is there something different about you, d’Artagnan?”

            “I don’t believe so,” Charlotte said. Why did Anne and Constance think Charlotte looked different?

            “Must be the light,” Anne said and went back to her work. Not long after, another Musketeer came to take her place so Charlotte left the Queen’s chambers.

She was passing Louis’s rooms when she heard laughter. The door was open so she peeked to see Louis laughing with Aramis as Aramis, most likely, told him a story. Louis’s governess was standing in the corner and even she was smiling as Aramis spoke.

            Aramis looked over and he smiled at her, causing Louis to turn his head as well. “d’Artagnan!” The little king lit up at seeing her and she smiled back at him. “Please, come in. Monsieur Aramis was just telling me the funniest story!”

            “Was he, Your Majesty?” Charlotte asked.

            “He was,” Louis said proudly. “Some truly extraordinary things.”

            “Then I believe Monsieur Aramis was telling you tales, Your Majesty,” Charlotte said. “I know for a fact Monsieur Aramis _loves_ telling stories that are hardly true.” Louis looked at Aramis with a pout.

            “Is that true, Monsieur Aramis?”

            “Ah, it seems I’ve been found out,” Aramis said with a smile. “Betrayed by our own Musketeers no less.” Aramis clapped a hand to his heart.

            “It is good for Musketeer d’Artagnan to keep us honest, Monsieur Aramis,” Louis said and pointed at Aramis emphatically. “Because we must always strive to be honest. That’s what Maman and Madame say.”

            “And they are correct,” Aramis said. “Now, I should let you get back to your lessons.”

            Louis seemed put out. “But what of Musketeer d’Artagnan’s stories. I’m sure there are many exciting ones.”

            “Another time, Your Majesty. That’s a promise,” Charlotte said and put her hand to her chest.

            “I’ll walk d’Artagnan out. Listen to Madame,” Aramis said and they both walked out of Louis’s rooms.

            “He’s a sweet boy,” Charlotte said with a soft smile.

            “I hope he will be able to keep that when he comes into his own,” Aramis said and chewed his lip

            “He’ll have you to guide him, so I have full faith in him,” Charlotte said. Aramis smiled at that and ducked his head.

…..

           

            “It must have been in Gascony,” Athos said and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

            “I realize,” Charlotte said and covered the swell of her stomach.

            “You should tell Aramis,” Athos insisted and Charlotte kicked out at his ankle.

            “I _know_ , Athos.” Charlotte bit her lip and tapped her fingers against the swell of her stomach. “I just don’t want him to be upset after what happened last time we were expecting a child.” Athos shrugged. “Thank you for your words of encouragement, _mon mari_.”

            “Who needs encouragement?” Aramis asked as he walked in. Charlotte kept her eyes down and was glad that her shirt was overly large.

            “I’ll leave you two alone,” Athos said and stood. He kissed Charlotte’s head and then kissed Aramis softly before he left.

            “What’s going on?” Aramis asked and moved to sit down across from Charlotte.

            “I…” Charlotte hesitated and took a breath. “I am pregnant, Aramis.”

            “That’s wonderful,” Aramis said.

            “It’s yours,” Charlotte said bluntly. Aramis’s smile faltered a bit.

            “You can’t know that,” Aramis said.

            “I know,” Charlotte said and gave him a look. “Based on timing, I’d say I got pregnant in Gascony. You and I were the only ones that were intimate in our time there.”

            “Charlotte-”

            “I know you’re scared, Aramis,” Charlotte said and took his hand in hers. “This isn’t like the last time.” She pressed a kiss to his knuckles and kept his hand cradled between hers. “Please say something.”

            “I’m terrified,” Aramis said softly.

            “It’s okay,” Charlotte stood and hugged him tightly. He clung to her and she gave him a reassuring smile as he pulled away.

            “I will be here with you every day,” Aramis vowed.

            “Your place is with Louis. Athos, Porthos, and Constance will take care of me when you can’t be here, Aramis.”

            “But-”

            “As the mother of your child I am _insisting_ you keep France from falling apart before the baby is born,” Charlotte laughed and Aramis finally smiled and laughed as well.  “Besides, I’m farther along than when I realized I was pregnant with the others. Most of the danger is passed.”

            “I hope you’re right.”

            “I am.”

…..

            The last months of Charlotte’s pregnancy went by quickly. Thankfully, Aramis had gotten a distraction in the last weeks, Constance too was having a baby that was being attributed to Aramis, so his attention was divided between the two of them.

            Charlotte could only feel content and happy as she held her and Aramis’s baby girl in her arms. He had joyful tears in his eyes as she passed the baby into his arms.

            “What will we name her?” Aramis asked as she held onto his finger.

            “Whatever you like,” Charlotte said. She knew Aramis had always had a sore spot that he wasn’t there when Louis was born and that he had no say in anything in Louis’s life until he became First Minister. Charlotte would give him this.

            “Jeanne,” he said softly. “After the Maid of Orléans. She will be strong like Jeanne d’Arc, I just know it.”

            “It’s beautiful, Aramis.” Charlotte smiled.

            “Are we allowed in?” Porthos asked from the doorway.

            “Of course,” Charlotte said.

            Athos came and sat on the edge of her bed, Porthos going to stand behind Aramis and peer at their little girl, Jeanne.

            “What’s our little one’s name?” Athos asked.

            “Jeanne,” Aramis said softly and brushed a kiss to her forehead.

            “A girl,” Porthos said with a smile. “She’s beautiful, Mis.”

            “She is,” Aramis said and Charlotte smiled. Aramis couldn’t take his eyes off of their daughter.

            She was happy to let Aramis hold her as long as he wanted. She knew that being a father was something he’d always wanted but thought he’d never have. She knew it pained him to have to pretend that he was merely Louis’s First Minister, but now he had a little girl that Charlotte was sure he’d dote on and spoil.

            She leaned into Athos’s shoulder and just watched.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written Charlotte or for Musketeers at all! It felt good to finally get this WIP finished and off my computer and out so you guys can read it! Hopefully I'll keep writing in his 'verse because it's one of my favorites. We'll just have to see ;)  
> -James


End file.
